


Did You Ever Have One of Those Days?

by Mila_Black



Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Family time, M/M, characters yelling at writer, kids being kids, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1446418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mila_Black/pseuds/Mila_Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have one of those days were you just want to strangle your children? Well Cupid is and it takes alot form Strife to calm him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did You Ever Have One of Those Days?

**Author's Note:**

> excuse the typos and spelling errors as they will be fixed later. This was back in my days of fast posting and no beta.

  
AresJoxerCupidStrife \- [RainWolf](http://www.aresjoxercupidstrife.com/rainwolf.html)  


  
[](http://www.aresjoxercupidstrife.com/oneofthose.html#1) [](http://www.aresjoxercupidstrife.com/oneofthose.html#2) [](http://www.aresjoxercupidstrife.com/oneofthose.html#3) [](http://www.aresjoxercupidstrife.com/oneofthose.html#4) [](http://www.aresjoxercupidstrife.com/oneofthose.html#5) [](http://www.aresjoxercupidstrife.com/oneofthose.html#6) [](http://www.aresjoxercupidstrife.com/oneofthose.html#7) [](http://www.aresjoxercupidstrife.com/oneofthose.html#8)  
[](http://www.aresjoxercupidstrife.com/oneofthose.html#9) [](http://www.aresjoxercupidstrife.com/oneofthose.html#10)

Title: Did You Ever Have One of Those Days?  
Author: me!!!  
Pairing: C/S mention of A/J  
Rating: G  
Summary: You have one of those days were you just want to strangle your children? Well Cupid is and it takes alot form Strife to calm him down.  
Disclaimer: I don't anyone is this fic except Alandra and Tirus.  
Dedication: For Calia, who asked so nicely.

!!!CRASH!!!

Cupid groaned as he heard ANOTHER priceless piece of furniture or art being broken. "BLISS!! ALANDRA!!! TIRUS!!!" The Love God's normal happy face was set in per-ma scowl as his three children flashed in.

"Sorry Daddy." They said as one. While Bliss favored him in looks. Alandra and Tirus, looked just like their other father, Strife. Hades they even took after him power wise. Alandra was the Goddess of Pranks and her twin Tirus, was God of Chaos.

"What happened this time?" He asked already knowing what he was going to hear as he as he crossed his arms.

"Well you see, 'Andra said that bliss was the better flier and I said no he wasn't and she said prove it, so...." Tirus trailed off as he took great notice of his sandals.

"So you were racing in the temple?" Three mute nods. "Which Strife and I have told you how many times not to do?"

And before her brothers could stop her Alandra said, "67,003, 376,566 no 567 times." She smiled as her brother just slapped their heads and sighed.

before Cupid could hand out punishment Strife flashed in and said, "You three go clean up while I talk wit' ya father."

No ones to miss out on missing a punishment the three were gone quicker than Joxer's clothes when Ares was horny.

:::Hey! Wait just a Olympian minute. What the hell is that supposed to mean?::: Angry glare from God of War, with God of Trouble in his lap.

*Hands over copies of every A/J story* :::That is what that means. No get back into my head so I can finish this girl's fic:::

*Pouts* :::Fine:::

back at the ranch.

"Cupid, you can't get mad at them for having fun. They're kids of course stuff is gonna get broken. How many times have I said we need to redecorate?" Strife asked as her sat in his husband's lap, rubbing his shoulder.

"Strife you know as well as I do that I don't mind them rough housing, just not in the temple." Cupid said arching into his touch.

"Yeah well it could be worse." strife said.

"Oh yeah? And how is that?" Cupid asked looking up into deep blue eyes.

"Simple, They could want a pet." Strife giggle at the look that crossed Cupid's perfect features.

"Don't even jinx us like that." Cupid answered shuddering, as he pulled Strife close.

"Oh don't worry what more can they do?" Strife commented.

As the day progressed, 8 vases were smashed. 3 sets of curtain either stained beyond recognition or zapped all to heck. By mid-afternoon, Strife had sent the kids to ares and Joxer's while he cleaned up and tried to soothe Cupid who was sitting on what was left of their plush couch.

Getting bored with themselves, the three little imps had gone to Hades and borrowed Cerberus for a few hours. The mayhem that ensued could only be described as hilarious.

Cerberrus has chewwed and shredded the couch down to nearly nothign eaten several plant, vomitted said plants back up and whizzed on a statue of Aphrodite.

:::WHAT!!!!!:::

*Shakes head.* :::'Ditte don't get mad i had to pick someone. I promis it will be cleaned.*

:::Whatever::::

Strife had tried not to laugh he realyl tried, but it was too much and he ended up howling with laughter and rolling on the floor. Who knew three litle godlings coul wreak such havoc in half a day.

Cupid threw a drool soaked pillow, or what was left of it at him, "Its not funny strife. Look what they've done?!" Cupid sounded close to tears.

"Cupes, what did you expect them to do? Sit quietly and twidle their thumbs? strife asked dodging the fluff.

"I don't know." he buried his head in his hands.

There was a sudden flash of light and the three imps in question stood in front of them. Looking very upset with themselves they said, "Sorry Daddy." In another flash all 8 vases appeared, they had been ugly to being with but on sight of them Cupid just lost it and began to laugh.

The children had obviously foudn some glue and had down thier best to glue them back together on thier on. Let's just say they were no where near looking liek they had originally.

Lookign to Strife Tirus said, "I think we broke Daddy."

"No kiddo. I think oyu guys may have fixed him." Strife said watching his husband get up and scoop all three of them into his arms.

Giggling like mad six pairs of arms wrapped around him. It was obvious Cupid wasn't mad anymore, but them who could be faced with such children as his and thier effort to fix what they had broken.

Sitting down back on the couch, they asked, "You not mad any more?"

"Not at all. just don't let you're Aunt Athena see what you did to them." Cupid answered them with a girn.

Strife laughed alognw ith them as they pictured the look on the Goddess of Wisdom's face. Somehow things had turned otu all right.

Leaning in to Cupid he asked, "You ready for another one?" He pulled his husband's hand and laid it over his stomach.

Cupid looked at strife his eyes big as dinner plates "What?!"

The End.  


  
[ [Update](http://www.aresjoxercupidstrife.com/update.html)  
 | [Fiction](http://www.aresjoxercupidstrife.com/fiction.html)  
 | [Challenge](http://www.aresjoxercupidstrife.com/challenge.html)  
 | [Round Robin](http://www.aresjoxercupidstrife.com/roundrobin.html)  
 | [Joint Effort Fiction](http://www.aresjoxercupidstrife.com/jefiction.html)  
 | [Links](http://www.aresjoxercupidstrife.com/link.html)  
 | [Gallery](http://www.aresjoxercupidstrife.com/gallery.html)  
 ]  


  


  
Broken links or other errors can be sent to [Carrie](mailto:carriedemarchi@hotmail.com). Suggestions are also welcome.  



End file.
